


Boyfriend Knows Best

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartman totally has amazing taste in shows. Kyle is just too stubborn to believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend Knows Best

“No.”

“But _Kyyyyle_.”

It's that voice. That eight year old voice that's pitchy and whiny, so familiar it aches and brings back good memories and stupid memories and Kyle pinches the bridge of his nose. “No.” He says, though his tone is significantly less firm.

When he dares to open one eye, Cartman is pouting at him. “But _Kahl_ ,” Cartman whines, “you're my _boyfriend_ , you're _supposed_ to indulge me.”

“You are such a bitch.”

“That's heteronormative Kyle, and that's not nice.” Cartman admonishes in his stupid Good Boy tone.

Kyle scowls, and Cartman takes it as a victory (which it probably is) and hurries to put in the DVD. “This better not suck, lard-ass.”

“Oh baby I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

Kyle groans as Cartman flicks to the _Episode_ section of the DVD menu. Cartman settles into the couch and throws an arm across Kyle's shoulders. Kyle, for all his protests, relaxes as well—it isn't as though he's got much of a choice, anyways. It's either watch this stupid show with Cartman, or go home. And Kyle already promised to keep Cartman company while his mom was off God knows where.

Plus, he can get revenge later, when there are less clothes involved. So it balances out.

“Really, Kyle, you love those stupid eighties movies so much, I don't see why you aren't popping wood for this.”

“Because remakes suck.”

“But it's not a _remake_ , Kahl, it's a _revamp_.”

Kyle shoots his boyfriend another glare, and tells him to shut up because the stupid show is starting.

)

“I told you you'd like it.”

“We have to watch the second season now.” Kyle demands, already flitting about the downstairs to turn off all the lights. “Now. Right the fuck now.”

Cartman trails him up the stairs. “We'll have to get them from MTV's site or something, and watch them on my laptop. Think you can stand cuddling for that long? I know you can't let your icy Jew-heart get too hot or you'll start to melt but—?”

“Oh my god do you just ever shut up you complete neanderthal?” Kyle snaps, dragging Cartman the rest of the way to his bedroom by the collar and sleeves of his shirt. “You win, the show is amazing and even better than the movie, and Tyler Hoechlin _is_ unfairly attractive, as is the rest of the cast, but no before you ask I wouldn't date one of them I'll always prefer you now can we _please_ watch the second season before I lose my mind?”

Cartman grins, “sure, babe.”


End file.
